


El coeficiente Malfoy

by Sukary



Series: Física, ¿sin química? [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco physicist, Draco´s coefficient, Drake´s equation, Harry auror, Hermione physics student, M/M, Physics, Post-Hogwarts, Science, master class
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukary/pseuds/Sukary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy da una clase magistral de física en la que inverosímilmente Harry Potter se ve involucrado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El coeficiente Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado (y en cierto y pequeñísimo momento basado) en el capítulo de The Big Bang Theory en el que Wolowitz modifica la ecuación de Drake para aumentar su probabilidad de mantener relaciones sexuales.
> 
> P.D.: Lo siento, pero no he podido evitar meter un estúpido e insignificante ‘guiño de autora’ en algún momento del fic, pero aseguro que es tan liviano que no entorpecerá para nada la fluidez de la historia, en serio.
> 
> P.D.2: no soy experta en física. Ni en química. Tampoco en matemáticas aplicadas. Pero cursé el bachiller científico en su día y creedme que buscar la inspiración para escribir ciertos fics es la mejor forma de repasar la lección olvidada.

Todavía le costaba entender cómo había terminado allí, pero estaba seguro de que tenía muy mucho que ver con el mal evanescente que el capullo de Ron había fingido contraer para, cómo le conocía, escuchar en directo la retransmisión del partido de los Falcons contra los Tornados, y la total inmersión de Hermione en su Maestría de física cuya ingente cantidad de apuntes le había impedido concentrarse en algo tan sencillo como obtener un permiso para conducir.

Por eso le había tocado a él. Porque él _sí_ tenía licencia para manejar automóviles mágicos desde hacía más de seis años y porque el III Congreso de Ciencias Teóricas y Experimentales Muggles y sus Aplicaciones Mágicas del que su amiga llevaba semanas hablando arrancaba aquella misma mañana en la sala de congresos que el Ministerio había habilitado hacía cinco años y que, malditos fueran, se encontraba en la otra punta de Londres.

Harry recordó, mientras daba el tercer sorbo a su té sentado en la terraza cubierta de la cafetería que guarecía el propio salón, esperando a que Hermione saliera de su primera conferencia con no sé qué maestro checo, que él había formado parte del equipo de seguridad durante la celebración del I Simposio y que este realmente había causado un enorme revuelo. Harry ignoraba que pudiera haber tantos magos y brujas en Londres amantes de ciencias tan obtusas para él como le parecían la química, física y matemáticas aplicadas.

Pero lo cierto es que el público nunca había sido enteramente inglés. Los doctores, de fama internacional, que venían a dar ‘la charla’, como a Harry le gustaba denominar, procedían de lugares inimaginables. El año pasado, comentó Hermione, había venido hasta un especialista de Bután, un lugar que Harry no sabría situar en el mapa, y se trajo a algunos interesados lugareños consigo.

Estaba a punto de terminar su infusión cuando las puertas de la sala de conferencias que tenía más próxima se abrieron y decenas de magos y brujas comenzaron a salir de allí; unos más entusiasmados que otros, más o menos escépticos, y hasta una anciana a la que se le había escapado la lagrimita y todo.

Harry observó la marabunta de personas llegando hasta la cafetería en la que estaba para descansar y debatir después de la charla de turno que acababan de tener, más por hacer algo que porque estuviera realmente interesado en observarles. Hermione no estaba en ese salón, a fin de cuentas. Para llegar al suyo había que subir unas escaleras hasta la planta de arriba, donde el señor checo en cuestión iba a explicar la “¡emocionante, Harry!” paradoja de un muggle que estaba vivo y muerto al mismo tiempo, cosa que antes que él debió de teorizar un gato de apellido impronunciable, o algo así (1); tampoco es que estuviera prestando demasiada atención cuando su amiga se lo explicó.

Iba a llamar a uno de los camareros que se paseaban entre las mesas de la terraza para ordenarle otro té cuando un joven, exactamente de 28 años, acaparó toda su atención.

\- ¿Qué diablos…?

\- ¿Desea algo, señor?

Harry observó al camarero. Al parecer se había quedado con la mano suspendida en el aire y había olvidado bajarla en cuanto se había fijado en el que sin duda tenía que ser el conferenciante que había dado el discursito en la sala de al lado, o al menos eso le decía la bata blanca que llevaba puesta y el grupito de _cheerleaders_ que tenía alrededor y que no hacían más que alabar su retórica y excelente trabajo.

\- Oh, sí, otro té, por favor. Ah, ¿y podría traerme el folleto donde aparecen los expertos que dan las char… _simposios_ aquí? En el que vienen también los horarios y todo eso…

\- Por supuesto, señor, tenemos unos cuantos en el bar. -le informó el camarero antes de volver a la barra.- Pero si quiere también podrá encontrarlos en recepción.

Solo otra vez, el auror en el que Harry se había convertido trató de ocultar su rostro bajo la carta de batidos del bar que tenía sobre la mesa. Esperaba que el, según distinguía que decían los fans del doctorcito (no es que estuviera escuchando, es que hablaban muy alto) experto en física, que por cierto había ganado varios premios en países tan exóticos como Cuba e Israel gracias a su investigación, no reparara en su presencia.

\- Aquí tiene señor. –le sorprendió el camarero al traer su té y el condenado folleto. Dejó la carta de batidos donde estaba para no hacer más el ridículo y trató de aclararse la garganta un par de veces para insertar un mínimo de madurez en su comportamiento.- Si desea asistir a alguna convención le recomiendo el de aquel joven doctor de allá.-dijo señalando al físico que, para desgracia de Harry, se estaba acercando peligrosamente a la cafetería.- Es una eminencia. Dará otra ponencia en veinte minutos, en la misma sala. Viene todo indicado en el folleto.

-Sí, vale, gracias.- se apresuró a despedirse Harry para poder volver a zambullir su rostro debajo de la carta de batidos.

El problema fue que no llegó a tiempo.

\- ¿Qué están viendo mis ojos? Este año he oído que no formas parte del equipo de seguridad, así que… ¿no te habrás confundido de sitio para tomar un té?

Harry dejó nuevamente la carta de batidos donde estaba y fulminó al físico que acababa de acercarse hasta su mesa únicamente para fastidiar, dejando a su grupito de fans ordenando un café por él y pillando mesa en la terraza, afortunadamente algo alejada de la suya. No pudo evitar que un leve rubor coloreara sus mejillas.

\- Es el sitio idóneo, en realidad, _Malfoy_.- gruñó Harry mientras cogía la bolsa de azúcar y llenaba la segunda taza de té con ella.- He venido a acompañar a una amiga.

\- A Granger, lo sé. -sonrió el rubio antes de girar la cabeza para asentir a la bruja de pelo castaño y gafas de montura cuadrada que le indicaba mediante gestos que iba a dejar su café sobre la mesa, para que se lo tomara antes de que se le enfriase. Luego reanudó su atención en Harry. –Nunca he tenido el placer de tenerla entre mi público aquí, pero eso ha sido porque este es mi primer congreso en Londres. Me imagino que… a esta hora… -murmuró vagamente mientras contemplaba su reloj de pulsera.- y conociéndola… debe de estar escuchando la ponencia de mi colega Kostka sobre la paradoja de Schrödinger, ¿me equivoco?

Pero para Harry solo había tenido sentido una palabra de todas las que acababa de hilvanar el Slytherin.

-¿Conociéndola? Malfoy, ¿te estás escuchando? Estás hablando de _Hermione_. De mi amiga Hermione.

\- _Tu amiga_ _Hermione_ ya ha asistido a siete de las catorce ponencias que he dado en todo el mundo, Potter, durante los últimos dos años. Y créeme cuando te digo que era de las más solícitas para quedarse tomando un café conmigo a la salida para debatir (y elogiar, debo añadir) lo que hasta ahora yo acababa de decir.

Debía de estar alucinando, quiso creer Harry, mientras Malfoy se quedaba mirándole con un brillo extraño en los ojos y una sonrisa torcida que estaba produciéndole escalofríos. Él y Ron sabían que Hermione había viajado mucho para asistir a clases magistrales que completasen su formación, pero que _siete_ de las _nueve_ de las que tenían constancia que había ido hubieran sido impartidas por Malfoy era algo que nunca ninguno de los dos había podido siquiera llegar a imaginar. La chica, convenientemente, había llevado todo aquel asunto en hermético secreto.

\- ¿Y tú, no vas a asistir a ninguna?- preguntó Malfoy sacando al auror de sus cavilaciones. Frunció el ceño para mirar al rubio mientras este se encogía de hombros.- Me refiero, ya que estás aquí…

\- Las ciencias no son mi fuerte, como ya te has molestado en recalcar con tu estúpido primer comentario. –zanjó, dándole el primer sorbo a su té, ya frío, lo que le hizo recordar que probablemente el café de Malfoy también lo estuviera.- Será mejor que vayas a tu mesa de una vez porque me da a mí que vas a tener que pedir que te recalienten un poco ese café.

\- Ven a la mía.

Harry arqueó una ceja, con la tacita de té todavía en la mano. -¿ _Eh_?

\- A mí conferencia. Ven. Será en diez minutos, en esta sala de aquí. –explicó, señalando con la cabeza el salón más cercano a la cafetería en la que estaban, del que había salido antes.- Y no durará más de una hora, te lo aseguro.

\- Malfoy, debes de estar bromeando.

\- No bromeo. Es más, te propongo un desafío: apuesto a que puedo hacer que la física te resulte graciosa.

Harry observó a Malfoy con escepticismo. Era evidente que el café de su mesa le importaba una soberana mierda. O tal vez había dejado de importarle desde que le había visto tomando un té en la terraza cubierta de aquel bar. El auror no podía saberlo, pero lo que sí empezaba a inquietarle es lo insistente que estaba demostrando ser Malfoy para que él asistiera a esa, a todas luces aburrida, conferencia suya.

Aquí había _Schrödinger_ encerrado.

\- ¿Qué estás buscando, Malfoy? ¿Ganar más crédito porque los periodistas supongan que, aparentemente, al “niño que sobrevivió” y toda esa mierda le ha interesado tanto tu trabajo como para ir a verte?

\- Qué desconfiando eres a veces, Potter. No necesito ganar ningún crédito a costa tuya; me basto con ser quien soy.

-Oh, discúlpame entonces por desconfiar de un Malfoy.

Draco reprimió la necesidad de poner los ojos en blanco y agarró el folleto que Harry tenía sobre la mesa para buscar con la mirada la breve explicación de la conferencia que impartiría en cinco minutos. –Aquí está: “El coeficiente Malfoy y el aumento de la probabilidad de cópula aplicados a la ecuación de Drake”, por Draco L. Malfoy, Doctor en Física _Cum Laude_ por la Facultad de Ciencias Mágicas de la Universidad de Cambridge. ¿Estás seguro de que no te interesa?

Harry suspiró, irritándose por momentos.

\- ¿El qué, toda esa palabrería? Perdón, quise decir _pedantería_.

\- Muy agudo, Potter, -ironizó Draco, un poco cansado de seguir siendo un pelín latoso con el auror, pero quizá esta fuera su única oportunidad para pasar un buen rato con él.- aunque algo me dice que puedes hacerlo mejor.

En ese momento el tropel de personas que descendían por las escaleras llamó la atención de los dos jóvenes; entre ellos se encontraba Hermione, quien al distinguir a Harry y verle con el Slytherin agachó la cabeza para que su amigo no viera el suspiro que acababa de dejar escapar. Merlín, ahora iría a pedirle explicaciones.

\- Te dejo, Potter. –se despidió Draco después de observar a Hermione y devolver la vista a su interlocutor.- Tengo que ir a preparar mi presentación. Tú verás si vienes o no, pero, no por nada, te lo recomiendo. La aplicación de las ciencias teóricas a los problemas de la vida cotidiana es realmente interesante.

Dicho esto, saludó a Hermione con la cabeza en cuanto la chica pasó a su lado de camino hasta la mesa de su amigo, y se acercó hasta la suya para beberse el café helado de un trago antes de echar un par de shickles sobre la mesa y volver a la sala acompañado de dos personas más: un hombre y una mujer también ataviados con batas.

Hermione desvió la vista de Malfoy para chocar de lleno con la mirada llena de reproche de Harry.- Eh…

\- ‘Eh’ nada, bonita. Tú tienes que explicarnos (meto a tu novio en el asunto) un par de cosas.

Tras observar su reloj de pulsera y apreciar que varias personas comenzaban a entrar ya en la sala en el que el físico Malfoy daría su ponencia, Hermione decidió sentarse en una silla al lado del Gryffindor; todavía contaba con un par de minutos de margen. – Es un profesional realmente bueno, Harry. Coincidí con él en la primera conferencia en el extranjero a la que asistí. Era el ponente protagonista; las modificaciones que introdujo en la teoría de cuerdas y en la aplicación del principio de Arquímedes para pociones efervescentes me fascinaron. Gracias a él he conseguido profundizar mucho más en la compatibilidad de la física muggle y mágica de lo que me habría imaginado, pues es un campo en el que desgraciadamente los magos y brujas no bucean demasiado.

Harry frunció los labios y Hermione añadió algunas cosas más. – Si no os comenté nada fue porque sabía que os molestaría pero, honestamente, ya va siendo hora de que superéis esas diferencias porque el _Doctor_ Malfoy ha cambiado, y para bien. Para mejor de lo que os imagináis.

La gente ya estaba entrando en tropel en la sala de la conferencia de Draco. Hermione se apresuró a levantarse de la silla. –Voy a ver lo que tiene que decir sobre la ecuación de Drake. ¿Por qué no vienes y así empiezas a darte cuenta de que ya no es el niño mimado, caprichoso y egocéntrico de Hogwarts?

Harry suspiró; el mundo parecía estar confabulando para que asistiese a la ponencia de Malfoy. –No entenderé nada… No tengo _ni puñetera idea_ de física.

Sin embargo, Hermione sonrió para su sorpresa. –No hace falta tenerla; Draco es realmente claro y ameno explicando su trabajo, incluso en simposios como estos donde se espera que normalmente asista gente entendida. De verdad, Harry. Ven y lo descubrirás.

Finalmente, el auror se levantó de la silla pensando que al final el ‘Cum Laude’ en física se había salido con la suya.

*

“N = R* x Fp x Ne x Fl x Fi x Fc x L”. Eso era lo que Harry y Hermione se encontraron nada más entrar por la puerta; una fórmula interminable y aparentemente con demasiadas variables que recordar que flotaba mágicamente sobre la cabeza de Malfoy, el cual esperaba pacientemente de pie sobre la plataforma que el salón reservaba para los conferenciantes.

Harry se sentó junto a su amiga en el patio de butacas, hacia la mitad aproximadamente. Desde allí podían tener una visión precisa y casi inmejorable de Malfoy, quien continuaba observando en derredor esperando a que los oyentes más rezagados encontrasen sitio para dar comienzo a su ponencia.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron, un silencio abrumador se esparció por toda la sala. Al menos hasta que el Slytherin habló, alto y claro, ayudado por un _sonorus_ correctamente ejecutado; sin reverberaciones ni pitidos de ningún tipo. Solo la fresca y genuina voz de Malfoy resonando en el lugar.

\- Buenos días a todos y bienvenidos al simposio titulado “El coeficiente Malfoy y el aumento de la probabilidad de cópula aplicados a la ecuación de Drake”. Como es de suponer, soy el Doctor Draco Malfoy, experto en física, y a continuación voy a exponer los beneficios de la ecuación de Drake en la aplicación de uno de los fenómenos más transcendentales a los que, por los menos los magos, nos tenemos que enfrentar a menudo: –pausa, Harry se cruzó de brazos. - conseguir ligar un sábado por la noche.

La mayor parte del salón rió, entre ellos Hermione. Harry, sin embargo, siguió contemplando con notable aburrimiento a Malfoy. Lo adornara como lo adornase, el Gryffindor estaba seguro de que aquella ponencia no sería de su agrado, y no precisamente por quien la llevaba a cabo, que también.

\- Como algunos de vosotros sabréis, -continuó Malfoy cuando se acabaron las risas.- en 1961, el radioastrónomo Frank Drake, inventó una famosa ecuación que buscaba calcular la existencia de otras civilizaciones dentro de nuestra galaxia. Fue así como desarrollo la fórmula que tengo sobre la cabeza y que, ya os adelanto, me seguirá allá donde me mueva durante esta exposición.

Durante los próximo quince interminables minutos, a criterio de Harry, Malfoy se entretuvo en explicar lo que significaban las diferentes abreviaturas que componían la ecuación de un muggle que de verdad creyó que podría calcular la presencia de vida extraterrestre sin moverse de su despacho. Desde luego, pensó Harry, ingenio no le faltaba, pero una vez que Malfoy hubo dejado claro que el valor de la mayoría de los coeficientes era incalculable, el auror pensó que para generar una ecuación así, también podría haberla hecho él mismo.

\- Esta charla es una estupidez. –murmuró en algún momento para sí mismo mientras seguía contemplado desinteresadamente a Malfoy, quien gesticulando mucho y enfatizando correctamente en el tono de su voz cuando consideraba que era necesario hacerlo, seguía produciéndole a Harry unas tremendas ganas de bostezar.

Lamentablemente, también le escuchó Hermione.

\- Drake buscaba hacer una estimación, -explicó a pesar de que el auror no había pedido más detalles.- en ningún momento pensó que podría saber el número exacto de civilizaciones homólogas que conviven junto a la nuestra en la Vía Láctea. Es una de las teorías más fascinantes de la física.

\- Al tal Drake ese, -contestó Harry en un susurro. -le gustaba mucho la ciencia ficción, ¿verdad, Hermione?

Como era una pregunta retórica llena de sarcasmo, Hermione se dedicó a lanzarle una mirada de desdén antes de volver a centrar toda su atención (y devoción) en Malfoy, quien ahora había pasado a explicar su reciente creación: el coeficiente Malfoy.

Harry _volvió_ a mirar su reloj de pulsera; el Slytherin le había asegurado que sería libre en menos de una hora.

\- La labor de este factor es calcular las probabilidades que tiene un hombre de ligar en un bar. –Harry arqueó una ceja sin cambiar para nada la pasiva expresión de su rostro. Fue en este preciso momento cuando la mirada de Malfoy reparó en él, posándose sobre sus ojos durante más tiempo del esperado. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció de repente en los labios del rubio.- De manera que si estas son nulas o muy pobres, todo lo que tienes que hacer es cambiar de garito. –Harry sí sonrió esta vez, al menos, mientras el resto de la sala se reía. Malfoy había utilizado la palabra ‘garito’, un término que él solía emplear a menudo pero que era tan coloquial, banal y popular para un Doctor tan _distinguido_ como Malfoy que simplemente resultaba gracioso escuchárselo decir.

Antes de pasar al coeficiente, Malfoy se dedicó a hacer unas ligeras modificaciones en la ecuación, la cual iba variando en aspecto mientras continuaba flotando sobre la cabeza del físico. Dos de aquellos valores incalculables fueron sustituidos por el número exacto de mujeres solteras que hoy día había en el Londres mágico (según el censo), y de estas, la fracción que podría considerar atractivo a un tipo de hombre, según entendió Harry.

\- Finalmente, todo lo que hay que hacer –explicó Malfoy.- es multiplicarlo por el coeficiente Malfoy o, dicho de otra manera… necesidad eréctil igual a la longitud de la falda al cuadrado.

Ahora sí, Harry no pudo evitar seguir al resto de espectadores en la carcajada general que derivó de la explicación de Malfoy. Finalmente había entendido que el Slytherin no buscaba demostrar una nueva y mejorada teoría, sino relajar tensiones creando un coeficiente y una ecuación inexacta e imprecisa con varios cabos sueltos (la chica podría llevar pantalones, por ejemplo, fue el primer error que le vino a Harry a la mente). Por esta razón, el objetivo no podía ser otro que hacer reír al oyente en lugar de que acabara saliendo del salón con un fuerte dolor de cabeza tras _otra_ (porque seguro que muchos aquí habían asistido a más de una conferencia) ardua explicación de investigaciones seguramente muy laboriosas.

Era curioso, pensó Harry con el esbozo de la carcajada anterior aún en los labios, nunca había tenido a Malfoy como alguien con sentido del humor.

Terminada la explicación llegó el turno de las preguntas, a las que Malfoy accedió a responder encantado después de darle un buen trago a su botellín de agua. La ecuación que pendía sobre su cabeza se desvaneció lentamente. La primera, cómo no, vino de Hermione:

\- Enhorabuena, Doctor Malfoy, una ponencia realmente _liberadora_. –Draco asintió al cumplido con una sonrisa, acompañado de algunas risitas provenientes de varios espectadores.- Pero todavía no nos ha explicado las conclusiones a las que ha llegado con esta nueva fórmula a partir de Drake. Dígame, ¿realmente sirve para ligar?

Harry sabía que Hermione era consciente de que no.

\- Gracias, señorita Granger. Y en respuesta a su pregunta; no. Rotundamente no. Esta ecuación parte de la de Drake, y todos aquí sabemos que era un hombre _extremadamente_ optimista.

\- ¿Ha pensado en cómo sería aplicar esta ecuación en hombres? Es decir, si fueran mujeres que buscan ligar con hombres. –preguntó otro.

\- Las mujeres no necesitan ligar, sino _espantar_. Pueden entrar a una fiesta solas y salir acompañadas por más de cinco tíos. Nosotros, en cambio, lo tenemos ‘algo’ más crudo. -fue la cómica respuesta del rubio.

Mientras se reía, Harry pensó en las excepciones. Mirando a Draco, la planta que tenía y lo calculada que parecía tener la torcida sonrisa, cualquiera se atrevería siquiera a insinuar que tenía problemas para ligar. Pero estaba bien demostrar humildad, o al menos fingir que se tenía, convino el auror.

\- ¿Y en hombres que buscan hombres? –insistió el asistente de la pregunta anterior.

Harry aguzó el oído; eso era un tema interesante porque le tocaba muy de lleno. Y aunque sabía que Malfoy iba a hacer un chiste sobre el tema, por lo menos se reiría a placer.

El físico se tomó un tiempo para responder.

\- Me gusta que me hagas esa pregunta porque yo, como homosexual proclamado que soy, pensé en abordar la ecuación de Drake desde el punto de vista de ‘chico busca chico’. Sin embargo, -continuó Malfoy colocando una mano en su barbilla en actitud reflexiva.- calcular a ojo el tamaño de la polla de tu objetivo sobre la tela del pantalón puede dar lugar a equívoco. Mírame a mí, por ejemplo, -dijo, sonriendo abiertamente y abriendo la bata para que todo el mundo pudiese contemplar su paquete. Harry estaba alucinando.- ¿Dirías que es pequeña? Los pantalones de lino son algo holgados y, cuando los llevas de tu talla, normalmente no se encajan bien, ¿comprendes? –concluyó, arrancando otra carcajada general en la que esta vez Harry no participó.- Y sin embargo, puedo asegurarte que… -Malfoy detuvo sus palabras en el momento preciso.- Oh, perdonad, a fin de cuentas estamos hablando de física. _Como ciencia_. –añadió fingiendo una inocencia que Harry sabía que no tenía.

Minutos después, Harry abandonó la conferencia de Malfoy junto al resto de asistentes. En general, tenía que admitir que al final había disfrutado con ella, pero lo único relevante que a su criterio podía concluir que había aprendido era que el ponente… bateaba para su misma acera. Y el rubio podría decir mierda de los pantalones de lino, pero Harry había avistado un buen bulto a través de ellos.

Merlín, ¿qué le estaba pasando? ¿Fantaseando con Malfoy, en serio, de entre todas las personas? pensó angustiado mientras se dejaba guiar por Hermione hacia la salida de la sala de congresos con la intención de coger el coche y volver a casa; casi era la hora de comer.

Sin embargo, una voz les detuvo cuando estaban a apenas dos metros de la salida. Harry maldijo que tuviera que ser precisamente _esa_ voz.

\- ¿Os vais ya, Granger? –preguntó Malfoy con cierto desconcierto mientras ignoraba a Harry y centraba su atención en la Gryffindor.- Normalmente sueles quedarte después de mis charlas para tomar un café.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa mientras Harry pensaba en Malfoy utilizando la palabra ‘charla’ para referirse a sus conferencias. Si lo pensaba un poco, en el fondo se parecía un poquito a él, pero el pensamiento en sí era tan perturbador que lo mejor era no pararse a analizarlo.- Se nos hace tarde y Ron me está esperando para comer. _Pero_ … -durante unos segundos de silencio, una bombilla pareció iluminar la mente de Hermione. Harry la miró con extrañeza, ¿qué estaría pasándole por la cabeza? - Harry puede quedarse si quiere, no tiene nada que hacer.

No era una bombilla lo que había iluminado el perverso cerebro de Hermione, sino como mínimo un foco de plató de televisión, pensó el auror mientras fulminaba a su amiga con la mirada. ¡¿Una _encerrona_?!- ¿Qué no tengo nada que hacer? ¡Llevarte a ti a casa, quizá!- ironizó, visiblemente alterado, mientras sacaba las llaves del auto del bolsillo de su pantalón y las meneaba descaradamente en las narices de Hermione.- ¿Por qué te crees que he venido hasta aquí, si no?

Fue entonces cuando Malfoy y su amiga se miraron. Harry se cruzó de brazos, tratando inútilmente de reprimir un suspiro de agobio ante la perspectiva de tener que quedarse a solas con Malfoy para hablar de física, especialmente cuando este de pronto se presentaba ante él tan atractivo y sexy. Le daba miedo quedar como un idiota delante de alguien aparentemente tan inteligente. Es decir, _otra vez_.

Cuando las dos personas que tenía a ambos lados dejaron de lanzarse miraditas con las que parecían haberse transmitido un largo y aburrido memorándum, Hermione sonrió y por fin le prestó algo de atención. –Iré en el transporte público.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos, realmente sorprendido de que esto estuviera pasando(le).- No hay transporte público en el Londres mágico y lo sabes.

-¿A veces olvidas de dónde vengo?- le rebatió su amiga.- _Sé_ moverme en metro, Harry, como cualquier muggle. Así que tú puedes quedarte aquí hablando con Draco.

¿De repente era _Draco_? Harry apretó la mandíbula y cerró los ojos para no agarrar su varita y regalar a este enorme salón de congresos una exhibición poco científica y muy descontrolada y sádica. Cuando los abrió, Malfoy le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa; Hermione ya se había ido.

Esta era la mayor encerrona de la historia, pensó Harry mientras se sentaba junto a Malfoy en una de las mesas de la terraza de la cafetería, y no pensaba perdonar a esa Gryffindor _sabelotodo_ y _malvada_ en lo que le quedaba de vida. Y tenía la intención de vivir muchos años, gracias.

\- Espero que no te hayas molestado con Granger. –comentó Malfoy en algún momento entre su segundo y tercer sorbo de té, rompiendo el tenso silencio que se había establecido entre ellos después de lo que acababa de pasar.- Desde que el año pasado se enteró de lo que siento por ti me ha estado insistiendo para que diera una conferencia en Londres.

El cuarto sorbo de té le supo caro, reconoció Harry mientras se atragantaba con él y se ponía a toser como un auténtico energúmeno tras escuchar la locura que Malfoy acababa de decir. Merlín, se había manchado hasta la puta camiseta de té. ¿Por qué Sukary se emperraba tanto en hacer que en la mayoría de los momentos clave tuviera algún líquido en la garganta con el que hacer el mayor ridículo ante la persona menos indicada para verlo?- ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que pida un vaso de agua?

El auror miró al físico unos segundos antes de negar suavemente con la cabeza y dejar la taza casi vacía de té en su sitio. Luego, hizo la pregunta estúpida.- ¿Sentir? ¿Sentir _qué_? -¿rabia? ¿ira visceral? ¿rencor acumulado? ¿repulsión? ¿lástima, incluso? Las posibilidades podían ser también infinitamente negativas.

Pero Malfoy tuvo que venir y joder su teoría. Sin presión, descruzó las piernas que había tenido cruzadas hasta ese momento y se inclinó ligeramente hacia Harry. Su poderosa mirada gris logró atormentarle.- _Ganas_ de agarrarte del brazo ahora y llevarte a los baños de este puto bar, encerrarte en el cubículo más alejado y besarte hasta que te falte el aliento. _Ganas_ de bajarte la bragueta y acariciar lo que más deseo en este mundo, introducir un par de dedos entre tus nalgas mientras reparto besos por tu cuello y te hago suspirar de placer. _Ganas_ de liberar mi polla y enterrarla lentamente dentro de ti, para empezar un rítmico vaivén mientras tus piernas rodean mi cintura y tus brazos mi cuello, hasta que te corres escandalosamente gimiendo mi nombre. _Ganas_ de poseerte, de hacerte mío de una jodida vez y de amarrarte al cabecero de mi cama hasta las noches que nos queden por vivir a los dos.- dijo, la voz más ronca y sensual que había escuchado nunca.

Cuando Harry recordó cómo respirar, boqueando como quien ha estado a punto de ahogarse y de pronto la adrenalina le obsequia con un tremendo alivio, hacía quince segundos que Malfoy había terminado de confesarle lo que _sentía_. Sus ojos ceniza seguían taladrando con intensidad los suyos y el auror no encontraba la forma de huir de ellos.

Estaba acojonado.

-Te-tengo que irme. –logró articular, a duras penas, mientras se incorporaba torpemente de la silla y buscaba a ciegas la salida, sin dejar ni un segundo de mirar al Slytherin; no porque no quisiera, sino porque, simplemente, no podía.- Ha sido una char… _ponencia_ estupenda, Malfoy, de verdad. Te-tenías razón, al final me he reído. –reconoció con una sonrisilla nerviosa, sintiéndose algo más seguro ahora que por fin estaba de pie detrás del espaldero de su silla. En menos de dos minutos estaría a la salida del congreso, pensó para darse ánimos.- Pero se hace tarde y entro en el Ministerio en unas horas. Bu-bueno, adiós.

\- Adiós, _Harry_. –se despidió Malfoy, consciente de que tenía que mostrarse paciente, mientras mostraba sus perfectamente blanqueados y correctos dientes al sonreír.- Espero verte pronto.

\- Seguro. –mintió el auror mientras se dirigía presto hacia la salida, sin mirar atrás porque las mejillas le ardían. Si de él dependía, no volvería a cruzarse con Draco Malfoy jamás.

El físico se acomodó en su silla y contempló con placer el culo del auror más condecorado de Inglaterra salir de la sala de congresos para buscar su coche. Dio un sorbo a su café, y mientras tres oyentes habituales en sus simposios le preguntaban si estaría bien sentarse con él para comentar su última ponencia, recreó la _deliciosa_ erección que acababa de apreciar en los pantalones de Potter.

 

Porque los vaqueros no eran como los pantalones de lino, fue el último pensamiento que tuvo al respecto antes de asentir.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Queréis segunda parte? O.O
> 
> (1) la paradoja de Schrödinger: Erwing Schrödinger fue un físico reputado que teorizó acerca de lo que hasta los años 30 se había acordado que eran los fundamentos de la Mecánica Cuántica. Para ello, decidió meter a su gato en una caja de acero donde había un gas venenoso dentro de un mecanismo que entraba en acción con electrones, procedentes de la desintegración de un átomo. En dicha caja también había una fuente atómica cuyo comportamiento decidiría si el gato moría o vivía.
> 
> Como la mecánica cuántica establece una probabilidad del 50% para que un átomo se desintegre o no, en caso de no abrir la caja, se podía entender que el gato estaba vivo y muerto a la vez. Solo una vez que la abrimos y vemos el resultado, abandonamos la realidad cuántica para encontrarnos con la clásica, la que vivimos día a día y que solo guarece una única posibilidad: o vivo o muerto.
> 
> Es complicado, lo sé, pero en esta página, mil veces más completa e infinitas veces mejor explicado de lo que he hecho yo, podréis informaros un poco más sobre el tema si queréis: http://www.fisicafundamental.net/misterios/gato.html 
> 
> <3


End file.
